


Habits

by emmaliza



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Voice from the Past, M/M, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Suddenly Gay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Post-A Voice From the Past, Blake falls into old habits.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Roj Blake/Vila Restal, unrequited jenna/blake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kinkmeme prompt: _One fine morning on the Liberator, Blake "wakes up gay." For whatever reason, that part of his conditioning/the mind wipe disappears all at once, and he suddenly can't think about anything except gay sex._
> 
> _Blake/Avon is always a good time, but I'd love to see some Blake/Vila._
> 
> Be warned, this is mostly just silly, and has very little smut considering.

Blake has his fingers in his mouth.

That isn't in and of itself terribly unusual. Blake's had that habit as long as he can remember, and has never thought any more about it. But now he is. Something is pulsing, deep in his head, and he can't put a finger on what he is. He knows he needs to focus, to redirect them to Del Ten; he has a mission and he can't remember why it is they're not still on it, but at the his brain refuses to focus. It's like something's suddenly been unblocked, and now, a great torrent of water is suddenly gushing out...

"Are you alright then?" Vila walks onto the flight deck with a look of mild concern, and Blake jumps at the sound of his voice. "Because Jenna thought we should send you back to the surgical lounge, you know, for observation. Didn't agree with her myself, but I'm not sure they're listening to me at the moment..."

Vila. Blake can't help eyeing him up and down. He's not, on the face of it, all that attractive - not that Blake would call himself one to complain - he's skinny, pale and balding, but he's still... _A man_ , a low voice at the back of Blake's mind answers, and something deep inside him throbs.

"Vila, come here." Vila looks rather surprised by his command, but walks over to his side anyway. He looks even more surprised when Blake grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down into a rough, searing kiss.

He might be surprised, but he kisses back, and that's all Blake really needs from him. He moans into Vila's mouth with a desperation he didn't even know he was capable of.

When they break apart, Vila is staring at him, baffled. "Just so you know, this isn't why I let you out of those restraints."

Blake smiles. "Yes, I know," he says, trying not to think too hard about _restraints_ at the moment. Then he drags Vila back into kissing him again, pretending this is a sufficient explanation as to what is going on.

"So, I presume you are just going to slink back in to being our fearless leader, without even bothering to ask what's happened over the past few days-" Blake looks up as Avon walks into the room, raising his eyebrows as he sees Blake and Vila tangled together. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Blake ought to be embarrassed by being caught in such a tryst, but instead he pants hotly in Avon's general direction. "Avon. Here."

"No, thank you, if you've decided seducing your crew members is the only way you can possibly keep them in line I want no part of it-"

But even as he says those words he comes closer, close enough for Blake to grab his leather shirt and pull him in for a kiss. Sure enough, as soon as they make contact all Avon's hesitations disappear; his hand clasp's Blake's jaw to pull him in further, while his tongue pushes down his throat roughly, possessively, even.

He pulls away only once he needs to breathe. He looks between the two of them, weighing his options, and then starts squirming out of his trousers. "I need you both," he says. "Here. Now. Fast. Hard."

Vila and Avon share a look over his body, and then Vila shrugs. "Well, if he is still brainwashed, this seems nicer than getting us marooned on some bloody rock."

* * *

Jenna and Cally enter the flight deck to the sound of moans, gasps and hushed curses. That in and of itself is worthy of concern. They're not sure what they're expecting to find when they get there, but it is probably not Blake in his chair with Avon and Vila either side of him, groping him all over, and him doing the same, mouths pressed together in a hot, wet mess.

Understandably, Jenna is a bit taken aback. "What is...?"

Cally can't quite keep back a smile. "I think, when Avon smashed the controller, it also destroyed any of the lingering conditioning in Blake's brain. Including against - what did they call it - 'moral deviancy'?"

"...Oh," says Jenna.

"I think our Blake might have been repressing this for awhile." Cally is amused, but can't help eyeing Jenna with concern. "Are you alright?"

After a second, Jenna nods. "Oh. Yes. I mean, it's not like I ever thought I'd have a chance," she says. "And at least this way, I know it's nothing personal..." she tilts her head as Blake's hand slides down the front of Avon's leather trousers.

Cally bites her lip, trying not to giggle. "You know, I think Blake might appreciate his privacy right now." When Jenna doesn't answer, she nudges her. "Jenna."

"Yes, yes, alright." After one last glance, they retreat to their rooms.


End file.
